Jalan Takdirku
by Tabita Pinkybunny
Summary: Hidupku kini semakin hancur disaat aku terpaksa harus menikah dengan pemuda yang menodaiku
1. Chapter 1

**Jalan Takdirku**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Lemon jelek, ga mutu dan **

**mengandung kata-kata kasar. Anak dibawah umur**

**silahkan tinggalkan fic ini segera.**

**No flame!**

**Summary :**

**Hidupku kini semakin hancur disaat aku**

**terpaksa harus menikah dengan**

**pemuda yang menodaiku**

**Chapter 1**

Lima orang pemuda tengah duduk saling berhadapan disuatu ruangan besar, dengan sesekali melihat ke arah seorang pemuda lainnya yang duduk di kursi terpisah yang letaknya tak jauh dari kelima orang pemuda itu duduk.

Seperti tidak terusik dengan sepuluh pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya, pemuda berambut raven yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu masih saja tetap dalam posisinya, melamun sambil menatap taman dari balik kaca.

"Hah...! Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu. Lama-lama aku kasihan juga melihatnya." kata pemuda bermata safir, Uzumaki Naruto, prihatin.

"Padahal sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu, tapi Sasuke sepertinya belum bisa untuk melupakan gadis itu. Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah benar-benar cinta mati padanya." tambah Hidan sambil meneguk cairan terakhir wyne nya.

"Jangan terlalu keras membicarakan gadis itu, Hidan. Jika Sasuke dengar, kau akan celaka. Aku rasa mulai sekarang kita tak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka lagi."

Hidan menuangkan kembali cairan wyne kedalam gelasnya, kemudian meneguknya dalam sekali saja.

"Ck, kau ini. Bilang saja kau itu tak mau peduli dan ambil pusing dengan masalah Sasuke, makanya kau tadi bicara begitu. Kau memang bukan sahabat yang baik, Pein. Mendekat jika butuh saja." Hidan tersenyum mengejek pada pemuda berpierching itu, yang hanya dibalas Pein dengan deathglare.

"Hah...bukannya kau itu sama saja denganku? Kau mencari Sasuke jika kau ingin meminta nomor telepon gadis-gadis kenalannya yang akan kau ajak tidur. Aku benar kan? Itu bahkan jauh lebih parah."

"Memangnya kenapa jika iya? Apa urusannya denganmu, hah! Bukannya kau ju-"

"BERISIK!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat dua orang pemuda yang tadi tengah berdebat dan tiga orang lainnya menatapnya.

"Kalian semua membuatku muak! Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hari ini ada rapat, kau ingat kan?" tanya Gaara sesaat sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari ruangan. Namun Sasuke hanya menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar dan kemudian langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Keras kepala dan selalu saja seenaknya sendiri. Jika terus begini, Taka bisa bubar." Gaara mendesah putus asa sambil memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang untuk kita mencari vokalis yang baru. Tapi kalian masih saja bersikeras untuk mempertahankan Sasuke. Sekarang, kita sendiri kan yang repot?"

"Tapi Neji, tidak ada orang lain yang cocok menggantikan posisi Sasuke dalam Taka. Dia orang yang berkharisma. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan, band kita bisa sukses karena vokalis kita adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang punya pengaruh besar di Konoha dan banyak digilai gadis-gadis. Bukankah itu sasaran kita?"

"Tapi dia terlalu banyak membuat skandal. Itu tidak bagus juga untuk kemajuan Taka. Apalagi, aku rasa kali ini masalah perpisahan Sasuke dengan Azuki benar-benar sudah mempengaruhi diri Sasuke. Dia jadi mudah sekali emosi dan jarang ikut latihan. Apa menurut kalian dia masih bisa diharapkan? Kalau aku...aku tidak akan pernah mau mengambil resiko."

"Yang dikatakan Neji ada benarnya juga, Sasuke sekarang benar-benar sudah berubah. Bahkan dia juga sering mengencani para gadis cantik yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Setelah diajak tidur lalu ditinggal begitu saja. Ini bisa merusak image band kita."

"Cih! Kau ini, Hidan. Lima menit yang lalu kau mengatakan aku bukan sahabat yang baik karena tak mau membantu Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, apa ini? Kau juga menyerang Sasuke dibelakangnya dan setuju kalau posisinya digantikan oleh orang lain. Ckckck...benar-benar seorang sahabat yang baik." kata Pein balik mengejek Hidan yang membuat pemuda brambut klimis itu merengut kesal.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian ingin mengganti posisi Sasuke? Kita masih bisa membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik kan?"

"Naruto, aku tahu kau itu sangat dekat dengan Sasuke dan sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaramu sendiri. Tapi kali ini, kita haruslah bersikap profesional. Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kelangsungan band kita. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi diharapkan untuk mengisi posisi penting di Taka. Jadi mau tidak mau kita harus mencari vokalis yang baru. Ini juga demi mempertahankan eksistensi Taka."

"Tapi Neji...aaargh! Gaara, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat katakanlah sesuatu. Kau tidak setuju jika posisi Sasuke digantikan orang lain kan?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda bertato 'ai' itu, yang sedari tadi belum mau berkomentar apapun dan justru sedang asyik membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman sebuah majalah dewasa.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi..." Gaara menutup majalah ditangannya dan melemparnya pelan diatas meja. " Aku rasa aku setuju dengan pendapat Neji dan Hidan untuk mengganti posisi Sasuke. Karena selama Sasuke masih belum bisa mengembalikan dirinya seperti dulu, dia tidak akan bisa fokus lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Dan itu artinya dia juga tidak bisa lagi untuk membantu kemajuan Taka. Aku dan kalian tentunya tak mau jika band yang sudah kita rintis selama hampir lima tahun ini bubar begitu saja kan? Jadi daripada kita mengambil resiko, lebih baik kita mengganti posisi Sasuke saja sebagai vokalis."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi...tak bisakah kita memberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk Sasuke? Aku yakin dia pasti bisa berubah menjadi seperti dulu lagi." Naruto menatap penuh harap pada keempat sahabatnya. Sebisa mungkin dia harus bisa meyakinkan pada yang lainnya jika Sasuke pasti bisa kembali lagi ke dirinya yang dulu. Naruto benar-benar tak mau jika tali persahabatan yang telah cukup lama terjalin ini putus hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Dia tak mau sahabat-sahabatnya saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Ayolah, teman-teman! Berikanlah Sasuke kesempatan sekali lagi. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu sahabat kita kan? Aku yakin kalian pasti juga masih punya rasa kepedulian padanya. Benar kan?"

"Baiklah, aku mau memberinya satu kesempatan sekali lagi." kata Pein.

Naruto menatap Hidan dan meminta jawaban.

"Yah...kalau memang kau yakin dia bisa berubah, kenapa tidak?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Gaara, Neji?"

"Kalau memang banyak yang setuju untuk memberi Sasuke kesempatan sekali lagi, aku ikut saja." jawab Neji sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Aku setuju saja dengan kalian. Tapi...jika dia masih tidak bisa berubah juga, terpaksa kita akan mencari vokalis baru. Dan tentunya kita akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Itachi-nii dulu. Karena bagaimana pun juga Itachi-nii adalah produser kita dan kakak Sasuke. Jadi aku yakin dia pasti tahu baiknya nanti seperti apa." kata Gaara yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

'Teme, posisimu sedang terancam sekarang.'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Beberapa orang gadis sedang bergerombol mengitari sebuah meja sambil seskali mengeluarkan komentar aneh, GaJe, sampai tidak penting sama sekali mengenai foto yang terpampang di halaman utama sebuah majalah remaja. Mereka bahkan tak segan dan malu mengeluarkan komentar-komentar menggoda dengan dibubuhi tawa-tawa mengerikan yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan gadis-gadis kelas 3 SMA itu.

"Kyaaa...! Coba lihat, Gaara terlihat tampan sekali disini." komentar seorang gadis pirang diikat ekor kuda, Yamanaka Ino, yang sebelumnya sempat berteriak mengganggu penghuni kelas lain yang sedang menikmati acara istirahat mereka.

"Jika Sai tahu kau mengatakan Gaara itu tampan, aku yakin dia pasti cemburu." kata Shion.

"Biar saja dia cemburu. Tapi memang sebuah kenyataan kalau Gaara itu tampan. Buktinya kalian semua juga menyukainya kan?"

"Menurutku yang paling tampan itu Sasuke. Selain tampan, dia juga keren, kaya, dan tentunya dia adalah vokalis Taka." kata gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata, Karin.

"Dari dulu kan kau memang terobsesi sekali dengan Sasuke. Bahkan saking terobsesinya, kau sampai-sampai mengedit foto Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi bertelanjang dada dan menempelnya di kamar tidur dan kamar mandimu. Benar kan?" goda Matsuri yang langsung membuat muka Karin memerah.

"Sakura, kau sendiri suka siapa?" tanya Ino pada gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas yang dari tadi hanya diam saja tanpa ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk bergabung dan justru tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris yang diberikan gurunya. Benar-benar contoh siswi yang rajin.

"Suka? Suka akan hal apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura balik sambil membuka kamus bahasa Inggrisnya yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari dalam tas pinknya.

"Ini, Taka. Dari semua personilnya kau suka siapa? Gaara, Neji, Hidan, Pein, Naruto, atau Sasuke?" Ino mengulang kembali pertanyaannya sambil menunjukkan foto enam orang pemuda yang terpampang di majalah yang kini tengah dipegangnya.

"Ooo...mereka yang kau maksud. Aku kira tadi siapa. Aku tidak suka siapa pun dari mereka berenam. Bagiku semua itu tidak penting. Toh, aku tidak kenal mereka juga kan?" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Kau itu sebenarnya gadis macam apa sih. Melihat enam cowok tampan seperti Taka tidak ada respon apapun."

"Aku hanya akan merespon terhadap hal-hal yang penting saja. Jadi untuk hal yang tidak penting, aku sama sekali tak peduli." Sakura melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan sih? Dari tadi kau terlihat sibuk sekali." Matsuri menengok kegiatan yang dikerjakan oleh Sakura sedari tadi, hingga membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Tugas bahasa Inggris? Bukankah itu dikumpulkan minggu depan. Kenapa kau kerjakan sekarang?" tanya Karin.

"Kau ini, Karin. Seperti tidak kenal dengan Sakura saja. Nona Haruno kita ini kan terkenal super duper rajin. Karena itulah, tugas untuk minggu depan dia kerjakan sekarang. Kelak dia kan akan jadi seorang dokter. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" goda Shion yang ditanggapi yang lain dengan tawa. Sedangkan Sakura, jangan ditanya lagi. Dia tetap dalam kegiatannya. Belajar...belajar...dan belajar.

"Prinsipku adalah lebih baik memanfaatkan waktu yang ada utuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang berharga daripada membuang waktu untuk mengurusi hal tak berguna." Sakura menutup buku tugasnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Sesuatu yang tak berguna? Maksudmu?" tanya Ino tak mengerti mewakili pertanyaan yan lainnya.

"Maksudku yang tak berguna adalah...itu." tunjuk Sakura pada foto enam orang pemuda tampan yang tergabung dalam band Taka.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"SAKURAAA...!" teriak Matsuri, Ino, Shion, dan Karin kesal secara bersamaan. Yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Suara dentuman musik keras menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang dihiasi banyak lampu berkelap-kelip. Beberapa orang tengah asyik menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seirama dengan musik yang menggema, dan sebagian orang lagi lebih memilih duduk untuk sekedar ngobrol, minum, ataupun bermesraan dengan para kupu-kupu malam yang memang sengaja dibayar untuk menghibur. Terutama untuk para lelaki hidung belang yang mencari kepuasan tersendiri.

Dan di tempat inilah sekarang Uchiha Sasuke berada. Di Starlight diskotik. Menikmati sebotol vodka nya, sambil ditemani seorang gadis penghibur yang kini tengah duduk diatas pangkuannya sambil sesekali menciumi lehernya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Apa setelah ini kau mau lanjut ke acara berikutnya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis penghibur itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak malam ini, Yuki. Aku sedang malas bercinta." jawab Sasuke dan kembali meneguk cairan vodka nya.

"Kenpa begitu? Kemarin kan kita tidak bercinta, masa sekarang kita tidak melakukannya lagi." Gadis yang bernama Yuki itu terlihat kesal namun masih saja membelai-belai tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn, mau bagaimana lagi? Ada banyak masalah yang akhir-akhir ini menghampiriku. Jadi aku kurang bersemangat untuk bercinta denganmu. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Yah...apa boleh buat? Mungkin ini resikonya jika aku berkencan dengan seorang publik figur sepertimu. Selalu saja sibuk dan tak punya waktu."

"Hn, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Jika aku ingin bercinta, aku akan menghubungimu. Dan kau bisa langsung datang ke apartemenku. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, asal kau jangan sampai menghubungi gadis penghibur lain selain aku." jawab Yuki dan kembali menciumi leher Sasuke dan tangannya sibuk meraba-raba dada bidangnya.

"Sudah aku duga kau pasti disini." kata sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Sasuke dan Yuki, yang sukses menghentikan 'aktivitas' yang tadi mereka berdua lakukan.

"Rupanya kau, Dobe. Aku pikir tadi siapa. Kau mau minum?" tawar Sasuke sambil mengoyang-goyangkan botol vodka yang diambilnya dari atas meja.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk minum-minum, Teme! Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi di markas Taka tadi? Posisimu sedang terancam sekarang."

"Hn, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu masalah itu dan aku tak mau tahu." jawab Sasuke enteng yang membuat pemuda berambut durian dihadapannya kesal.

"Kita harus bicara, Teme. Penting! Jadi, sekarang juga persilahkan nona yang ada dipangkuanmu itu untuk turun dan pergi. Bisa kan?"

"Pergilah, Yuki. Ada urusan yang harus aku bicarakan dengan temanku." perintah Sasuke.

Tanpa protes sedikit pun, Yuki segera turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan melenggang pergi saat sebelumnya dia sempat menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu acara bermesraannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil duduk tepat disamping kiri Sasuke yang masih saja asyik meneguk minumannya dengan sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menikmati dentuman musik di Starlight diskotik.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus, Teme?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus merubah kebiasaan burukmu ini. Berhentilah mengencani gadis-gadis tak jelas dan fokuslah dengan Taka."

"Jadi kau sedang menceramahiku, Dobe. Begitukah?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Teme. Hanya saja...kalau kau tidak bisa berubah dan kembali ke dirimu yang dulu, maka Neji dan yang lainnya akan..."

"Mengganti posisiku sebagai vokalis. Itukah yang ingin kau katakan, Dobe?"

"Teme..."

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, Dobe. Jika memang kalian ingin mengganti posisiku sebagai vokalis Taka, lakukan saja. Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi."

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Karena Azuki meninggalkanmu lalu kau menjadi berubah seperti ini dan tak mau peduli lagi dengan Taka."

"..."

"Sadarlah, Teme. Perjalanan hidupmu itu masih akan terus berlanjut dan tak hanya berhenti sampai disini saja. Kau bisa mencari gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Azuki. Yang bisa lebih tulus mencintai dan menyayangimu. Jauh lebih setia dan..."

BRAAAK! Sasuke menggebrak meja dan berdiri sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Apa hakmu mencampuri urusanku, hah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Azuki. Jadi berhentilah bersikap sok pintar seperti itu dihadapanku."

"Teme, aku..."

"Mulai sekarang, urusi urusanmu sendiri dan jangan pernah pedulikan aku. Aku senang dengan hidupku yang sekarang. Jadi berhenti menyuruhku untuk merubah apa yang menjadi kesenanganku ini. Dan mengenai Taka..."

"..."

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi padamu. Aku sudah tak mau peduli lagi dengan urusan Taka. Jadi terserah kalian jika memang kalian ingin mencari vokalis baru. Aku tidak akan merasa keberatan sama sekali. Karena sejujurnya, aku sendiri sudah mulai jenuh dan bosan dengan semua ini. Aku lelah."

"..."

"Dan sebaiknya mulai sekarang anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Anggap saja aku ini hanyalah masa lalu kalian yang harus kalian lupakan. Jadi dari sekarang, kita ambil jalan kita masng-masing. Selamat tinggal, Dobe..."

"Kau mabuk, Teme. Biar aku antar kau pulang." tawar Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak.

"Aku masih bisa menyetir sendiri. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku." kata Sasuke lagi dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura berjalan melewati pusat hiburan Konoha sendirian. Dia semakin mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya saat dia tahu jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 malam. Dengan masih memacu langkah kakinya, gadis berusia 18 tahun itu sesekali menggerutu tak jelas sambil mengotak-atik handphone nya yang sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan untuk mempercepat dirinya sampai ke rumah.

"Huh, dasar Ino pig! Gara-gara mendengarkannya bergosip, aku jadi harus pulang larut begini. Dan kenapa sih Kakuzu harus jatuh sakit disaat seperti ini? Aku kan jadi kerepotan mencari Taxi. Benar-benar sial!" kata Sakura kesal sambil mata emeraldnya awas meneliti jalanan untuk mencari Taxi yang mungkin saja lewat dan bisa segera mengantarkannya ke rumah. Yah...meskipun sepertinya agak mustahil ada Taxi yang mau lewat di pusat hiburan semacam ini, yang memang bisa dikatakan sebagai tempat 'kotor' dan rawan akan tindakan kriminal.

Jika Sakura bisa memilih, dia sendiri juga tidak mau untuk melewati tempat yang sangat menjijikkan ini. Tapi karena tempat ini adalah jalan pintas yang pas untuk sampai ke rumahnya, jadi mau tak mau dia terpaksa melewatinya.

Tap...tap...tap...! Indera pendengaran Sakura menangkap suara langkah kaki lain berada tepat dibelakangnya. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas saat Sakura kini sudah memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang gelap dan sepi. Langkah kaki asing itu terus saja mengekor dibelakang Sakura dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Dan jujur saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak suka akan hal ini. Dia merasa bahwa langkah kaki itu adalah sebuah ancaman baginya. Dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

Dengan terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang ketakutan, Sakura semakin memacu langkah kakinya dan berharap bisa segera keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini. Namun saat dia hampir mencapai ujung gang, sesosok pemuda sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga. Kali ini aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lagi." kata sosok pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar karena ketakutan, Sakura berjalan mundur untuk menghindar dari sosok pemuda misterius berambut raven itu.

"Si...Siapa kau! Aku tidak kenal denganmu. Me...Menjauhlah dariku." kata Sakura dengan air mata yang hampir saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku, sampai-sampai kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Tahukah kau, tanpamu hatiku terasa hancur. Aku serasa tak ingin hidup lagi. Karena itulah...aku tak akan melepaskan kau lagi. Tak akan pernah." Sosok pemuda itu melangkah kembali mendekati Sakura.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Ja-kyaaa...!" teriak Sakura histeris saat sosok pemuda itu menyeret tubuhnya dengan paksa dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung bekas pabrik minuman keras.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan! Lepaskan!" Sakura sekuat tenaga berusaha berontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pemuda raven itu. Namun apa daya, Sakura adalah seorang gadis biasa yang lemah yang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan pemuda itu, yang kini masih saja menarik tubuh mungil Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung tua yang gelap dan sunyi itu.

"Tolong! Tolong aku! To..."

"DIAM!" teriak pemuda raven itu, dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil Sakura diatas tumpukan kardus bekas.

"Percuma saja kau berteriak meminta tolong seperti itu. Sampai pita suaramu putus sekali pun, tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolongmu."

"Hik...hiks...sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku mohon...hiks..."

"Yang aku inginkan adalah kau. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"..."

"Malam ini adalah takdirku bertemu kembali denganmu. Karena itulah, aku tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Malam ini aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Seutuhnya..."

Pemuda raven itu membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya termasuk celana hitam panjangnya yang sedari tadi sudah terasa sesak. Dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi, pemuda tampan raven itu kini beralih mendekati Sakura dan dengan paksa langsung melucuti semua pakaian seragam yang dikenakan gadis Haruno itu hingga kini sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon...hiks..." kata Sakura mengiba agar dirinya dilepaskan. Namun nihil, pemuda raven yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dan sekarang dia justru menindih tubuh mulus Sakura dan menikmatinya dengan penuh nafsu.

Tangan kekarnya kini menuju ke kedua bukit kembar Sakura yang besar dan menantang, dan meremasnya.

"Hentikan...aaah..." kata Sakura berusaha menolak tubuhnya dipermainkan. Tapi sepertinya bibirnya berkata lain. Bukan penolakan yang keluar, namun justru desahan yang meluncur. Dan ini sukses membuat pemuda raven itu menyeringai mendengarnya.

Pemuda raven itu kembali meremas-remas payudara Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya beralih menuju lorong Sakura yang ternyata sudah sangat basah.

"Jang...an...aaah...hentikan. Ak...uuu...mohon..."

"Tenanglah sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan segera memuaskanmu." kata pemuda raven itu dengan semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out jarinya di lorong milik Sakura.

"Tidak...aaah...ak...uuu...tidak mau. Hen...tikan...aaah..." Nafas Sakura mulai terdengar tak beraturan dan tubuhnya menggeliat kesana-kemari berusaha untuk menolak dengan keras apa yang dilakukan pemuda brengsek itu padanya.

"Hentikan! Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kumohon lepaskan aku...hiks..."

"Stss! Kau jangan khawatir. Nikmati saja permainan ini. Setelah kau merasakannya sekali, aku yakin kau akan ketagihan. Lagipula, sepertinya kau juga menyukainya kan?" kata pemuda itu kembali meremas payudara Sakura dan memainkan lorongnya.

"Tidak, hentikan! Henti...umm...hmm..." Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir pemuda itu. Dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu, pemuda itu terus melumat bibir Sakura dan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Hingga saking kasarnya, bibir Sakura kini sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Umm...hmm..."

"Sshs...aaah..."

Pemuda itu melepaskan lumatannya dan beralih menatap mata emerald Sakura yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Hik...hiks...lepaskan aku. Jangan sakiti aku. Biarkanlah aku pergi. Hiks..."

"Kau tahu, kau bertambah cantik jika kau sedang menangis. Dan sekarang, kita akan segera menuju ke permainan inti. Jadi bersiap-siaplah, sayang." kata pemuda itu dengan sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

Dia mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua paha Sakura, dan membuka lebar kedua paha mulus itu. Sakura berusaha keras menggerak-gerakkan kakinya kesana-kemari agar pemuda brengsek itu tidak bisa melakukan hal yang selanjutnya, yang Sakura sudah tahu benar apa itu.

Tapi dengan cepat dan cekatan, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu memegang erat paha Sakura dengan kedua tangan kekarnya hingga sekarang tidak bisa bergerak. Pemuda itu kembali melebarkan paha Sakura dan berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya pada lorong Sakura yang terlihat menggoda itu. Dan saat ini Sakura benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

"Kumohon jangan! Ja-aaakh...!" teriak Sakura kesakitan, saat kejantanan pemuda itu berhasil memasuki lorongnya, merobek selaput daranya dan menyebabkan darah mengalir keluar. Darah keperawanannya, yang harusnya masih dia jaga untuk suaminya kelak.

Tapi kini...semuanya hancur sudah. Sakura merasa benar-benar sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Dia sudah tidak suci lagi. Dan dia...pemuda raven tampan itulah yang merenggutnya dengan paksa. Merenggut mahkota keperawanannya.

"Hiks...sakit. Hentikan...hentikan...hiks..."

"Bersabarlah sedikit, lama kelamaan ini tidak akan terasa sakit lagi dan justru kenikmatanlah yang akan kau dapat."

"Tidak! Sakit...hentikan...hiks...Hentikan...hiks..."

"Sshs...aaah...kau benar-benar nikmat, manis. Meskipun sudah hampir tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau masih saja terasa sangat nikmat. Sshs...aaah..." kata pemuda itu sambil terus memacu kejantanannya keluar masuk di lorong Sakura dan mulutnya melahap kedua payudara Sakura yang menganggur.

"Sakit...hentikan! Henti...kan...aaah...Sak...it...aaah..."

"Sshs...ini benar-benar nikmat. Tidakkah kau juga menikmatinya, heh?"

"Hiks...kumohon hentikan! Ini sakit. Henti...aaaaah..." kata Sakura terpotong, karena dia akhrinya harus mendesah panjang saat dia merasakan klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Mengetahui Sakura sudah klimaks dan tubuhnya lemas, pemuda raven itu segera bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali saat sebelumnya dia sempat mencubit kedua puting payudara Sakura dan kembali melumat bibir gadis pink itu.

"Aku pikir aku bisa menikmati tubuhmu lebih lama lagi. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Baiklah...permainan kita untuk malam ini sampai disini. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan ini. Sampai jumpa, manis. Sampai jumpa..." Pemuda raven itu menggantung ucapannya yang membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya sekaligus tatapan penuh kebencian.

"..."

"Azuki." lanjut pemuda raven itu dengan sebuah seringai muncul disudut bibirnya. Dan setelah mengatakan itu dia segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, yang kini beringsut dipojok gedung dan berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan pakaian seragamnya yang sudah sedikit robek dibeberapa bagian.

**Sakura POV.**

Sakit, perih, dan terhina, itulah yang sekarang tengah aku rasakan. Hidupku kini sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Aku menjijikkan...kotor...dan sudah tidak suci lagi.

Aku bagaikan sekuntum bunga layu yang tak berguna yang pantas dibuang dan diinjak-injak. Mahkota kesucian yang selama ini selalu aku jaga, kini hilang sudah. Hancur sebelum sempat aku persembahkan untuk suamiku kelak. Untuk orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan aku cintai.

Mati...mati...mati...rasanya aku ingin mati saja sekarang. Mengakhiri hidupku dan menghilang bagai butiran debu. Terus hidup pun percuma, sama sekali tak ada gunanya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mungkin menginginkanku. Menginginkan gadis kotor dan ternoda seperti aku ini.

Dan semua kehancuran ini adalah karena dia. Dia...pemuda bajingan itulah yang merenggut semuanya. Dia...pemuda brengsek itulah yang menghancurkan hidup dan masa depanku. Pemuda raven yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

Sebenarnya apa salahku padanya? Sehingga dia tega-teganya melakukan perbuatan yang menjijikkan ini padaku. Dan aku bersumpah! Sampai kapan pun aku akan membenci pemuda itu. Aku akan mengutuknya dan berharap tak akan pernah lagi berjumpa dengan pemuda bajingan itu.

Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengingat wajah dan cirinya, tapi ada satu hal yang aku ingat dari dirinya. Dari pemuda bajingan yang sudah memperkosaku itu. Sebuah benda yang sampai mati pun akan selalu mengingatkanku pada dirinya. Sebuah benda yang tergantung dilehernya yang tadi sempat aku lihat saat dia menikmati tubuhku ini. Dan benda itu adalah...sebuah kalung dengan liontin berinisial **'****U.S****'**.

**TBC**

Yeaaah...! Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga aku kerjakan. Membuatku sedikit lega. He...he...he...Ok, seperti biasanya sebelum aku akhiri, bolehkah minta review dan pendapat reader semua apakah fic ini layak dilanjut ataukah dihapus?

Sekian dan Terima Kasih

Salam Manis

Tabita ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Jalan Takdirku**

**By**

**Tabita Pinkybunny**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sejak pertama kali diciptakan hingga kini,**

**Naruto masih tetap punya**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Cerita GaJe, typo, ancur dan berantakan.**

**Lemon jelek, ga mutu dan **

**mengandung kata-kata kasar. Anak dibawah umur**

**silahkan tinggalkan fic ini segera.**

**No flame!**

**Summary :**

**Hidupku kini semakin hancur saat aku**

**terpaksa harus menikah dengan**

**pemuda yang menodaiku**

**Chapter 2**

Dengan langkah tertatih menahan sakit dibagian kewanitaannya, Sakura berjalan memasuki kediamannya. Jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 malam, dan tentunya kediaman Sakura yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu sekarang dalam keadaan sepi karena seluruh penghuninya sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi mereka, kecuali dengan Iruka dan Ebisu yang memang bertugas sebagai penjaga.

Dengan mencoba melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik dan membangunkan penghuni lain, Sakura menaiki satu per satu anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sesekali dia menghentikan langkahnya sambil meringis menahan sakit, ketika dia merasakan rasa nyeri dibagian kewanitaannya kembali muncul dan membuatnya sedikit kesakitan ketika menapaki anak tangga yang jumlahnya ada 12 itu.

Setelah tiba di kamarnya, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera saja menanggalkan semua pakaiannya yang bisa dibilang sudah hampir tak berbentuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tak beberapa lama suara shower dan percikan air terdengar memenuhi kamar yang dindingnya dihiasi ubin berwarna pink dengan corak bunga sakura itu.

Yang ada didalam pikiran Sakura saat ini hanya satu hal, yaitu berusaha keras membasuh seluruh tubuh putih porselennya dengan air dan sabun untuk mencoba menghilangkan bekas sentuhan-sentuhan 'kotor' dari pemuda bajingan yang beberapa jam lalu memperkosanya.

**Sakura POV**

Aku masih terus berusaha sekuat tenaga membasuh tubuhku dengan percikan air shower dan sabun dengan sesekali menggosoknya. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa sakit dan perih ketika gosokan yang aku lakukan pada tubuhku terlalu keras hingga membuat kulit tubuhku yang kata orang seputih porselen ini menjadi sedikit lecet.

Namun tentunya semua rasa sakit dan perih yang aku rasakan ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit didalam hatiku. Rasa sakit dalam hatiku rasanya jauh lebih sakit berkali-kali lipat dan mampu menimbulkan bekas yang sulit dihilangkan. Bahkan sampai nanti aku mati pun rasa sakit ini tal akan mampu terobati.

Terhina, terbuang, dan masa depan hancur. Itulah yang menimpaku sekarang. Semua impian dan cita-cita yang selama ini ingin aku capai pupus sudah dan menjadi tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang mati pun jauh lebih baik daripada harus terus hidup dengan dihantui perasaan sakit dan penderitaan panjang seperti ini.

Sudah hampir setengah jam air shower mengguyur tubuhku. Dinginnya air dan udara malam yang berbaur menjadi satu seakan-akan tak bisa lagi aku rasakan. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku dan mencoba menguatkan diri untuk berusaha menerima peristiwa yang menimpaku saat ini dan berharap kelak akan ada pangeran berkuda putih yang akan datang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan ini dan mempersuntingku sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Meskipun itu sepertinya mustahil, namun sebagai seorang gadis biasa aku masih sangat berharap hal itu akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Aku yakin Tuhan tidak tidur dan masih sudi untuk mendengarkan doaku.

**Normal POV**

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan dinginnya air, Sakura akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Dia perlahan berjalan mendekati cermin besar yang ada di tengah kamar dan berdiri tepat di depan cermin sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dengan seksama.

Sakura dapat melihat masih ada beberapa tanda kemerahan yang melekat dibagian tubuhnya sebagai hasil karya pemuda raven itu. Pemuda raven yang sekarang begitu dibencinya, bahkan mungkin sampai Sakura mati.

Tak terasa air mata jatuh dari mata emeraldnya kemudian turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Otak Sakura kini kembali memunculkan peristiwa mengerikan yang beberapa jam lalu menimpanya. Peristiwa yang akan membuatnya selalu mengingat pemuda raven itu. Pemuda raven yang sekarang sudah menghancurkan semua impiannya dan membuat hidupnya menderita.

"Dia...aku benci dia! Aaargh...!" teriak Sakura sambil melemparkan semua kosmetiknya yang ada di atas meja rias ke lantai, yang membuat semua alat-alat kecantikan itu berantakan dan otomatis tak bisa lagi dipergunakan.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata emeraldnya, bahkan kini jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalas semua ini suatu hari nanti. Aku bersumpah, hik...hiks..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari pagi telah menampakkan dirinya. Membiaskan sinarnya memasuki jendela sebuah apartemen mewah dan membangunkan seorang pemuda raven yang dari tadi masih asyik berkutat dengan selimut hangatnya.

Karena merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa sebagian wajah tampannya yang tidak tertutup dengan selimut, Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dan ternyata dihadapannya sudah ada Itachi yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dan tengah menatapnya.

"Baru bangun, heh? Semalam kelihatannya kau minum banyak, sampai-sampai kau tidur seperti orang mati." kata Itachi sambil beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke.

"Hn, berisik! Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Lagipula, siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke apartemenku? Dasar lancang!" kata Sasuke kesal dengan kelakuan sulung Uchiha itu yang seenaknya masuk ke apartemen pribadinya tanpa permisi.

"Jangan kesal begitu, aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan saja padamu. Lagipula, pintu kamar apartemenmu tidak terkunci. Jadi aku putuskan untuk masuk saja."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Pasti bukan hanya untuk melihatku tidur kan?"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia tahu jika saat ini adiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan kesal dan enggan untuk diganggu. Tapi jangan sebut dia sebagai Uchiha Itachi, jika dia tidak bisa meluluhkan seorang pangeran es seperti Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar tak berubah, Sasuke. Selalu tidak suka dengan hal basa-basi. Untuk sifatmu yang satu ini akan aku berikan nilai plus."

"Ck, dasar cerewet! Sebaiknya langsung katakan saja apa tujuanmu. Aku tidak suka waktuku terbuang percuma hanya untuk meladeni orang sepertimu."

"Baiklah...lagipula aku juga tidak suka membuang waktuku. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau tahu kan aku ini sesibuk apa?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke, yang ditanggapi pemuda raven itu dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Huh, dasar sombong!"

"Aku ingin membicarakan suatu masalah yang serius denganmu. Ini mengenai Taka."

Sasuke bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang tidurnya. Dia mengambil teko berisi air putih dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas. Tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang kini tengah memperhatikannya, Sasuke pun segera meneguk sampai habis air putih di dalam gelas sampai tak tersisa. Setelah mengambil nafas sesaat, dia pun membuka mulut untuk mengomentari perkataan Itachi.

"Apa Naruto yang mengadu padamu? Atau kelompok orang-orang bodoh itu yang mengadu? Hah, seperti anak kecil saja!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak penting siapa yang mengadu, yang penting sekarang adalah kelangsungan Taka. Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah produser band ini. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengambil tindakan tegas jika anak buahku ada yang membangkang yang dapat merugikan Taka."

"Intinya kau mau mengganti posisiku sebagai vokalis Taka kan? Kenapa tak langsung saja kau katakan, heh? Kenapa juga harus berbelit-belit."

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sisi pintu dapur. Sasuke sesaat sempat menatapnya dan kemudian kembali meneguk air putih sampai beberapa gelas. Setelah cukup puas, dia pun dengan kasar meletakkan gelas yang barusan dia pergunakan dalam wastafel hingga menimbulkan suara 'triiing' cukup keras.

Dan hanya dengan itu saja, Itachi sudah dapat mengetahui jika lawan bicaranya sedang dalam keadaan emosi, atau lebih tepatnya tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku masih ingin memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi, Sasuke. Ini aku lakukan karena kau adalah adikku. Dan aku harap kau bisa sedikit menghargai apa yang aku lakukan ini."

"..."

"Bukankah dulu kau orang yang paling bersemangat jika menyangkut soal Taka? Taka adalah impianmu kan? Lalu, kenapa sekarang justru kau sendiri yang ingin menghancurkannya? Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu itu."

"Diriku yang dulu dengan yang sekarang memang berbeda. Dan aku rasa aku tak perlu mengatakan alasannya kepadamu. Kau memang kakakku, Itachi. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau berhak mengaturku."

"..."

"Dan berhentilah mencampuri urusanku lagi mulai sekarang. Karena aku paling benci jika ada orang yang mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Meskipun dia adalah kakak kandungku."

"Jika memang kau sudah tak mau terlibat lagi dengan Taka, apa boleh buat? Aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan memaksamu. Tapi...setidaknya ada hal berguna yang bisa kau lakukan kan?" Itachi kembali lagi ke ruang tidur dan mengenakan jas hitamnya yang tadi sempat dia letakkan di sebuah kursi.

Sasuke yang penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Itachi akhirnya mengikutinya kembali ke ruang tidur dan mengambil duduk di sebuah sofa hitam di depan televisi.

"Jadi kau berpikir aku ini menyusahkan? Begitukah, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara sedikit bergetar namun berusaha dia tutupi dengan suara televisi yang baru saja dia nyalakan.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna saja. Itu juga demi masa depanmu kan?"

Mata Sasuke masih awas mengamati berita olahraga yang kini muncul di layar televisi flat nya. Namun meski demikian, indera pendengarannya tetap

fokus mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya, yang kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin sambil memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri yang sudah rapi dengan jas hitam bermerknya.

"Hal berguna semacam apa yang kau maksud? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang akan sangat berpengaruh untuk kehidupanmu di waktu yang akan datang. Seperti...meneruskan perusahaan ayah misalnya."

Sasuke menggenggam keras remote yang ada ditangannya yang membuat remote televisi yang tak berdosa itu menjadi rusak karena ulahnya.

"Cih! Jadi ini tujuanmu dari tadi? Kalian hanya ingin memanfaatkanku saja kan? Benar-benar rencana licik. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menerimanya." kata Sasuke kesal, tapi masih enggan untuk menatap Itachi.

"Ayah bilang kau cukup baik dalam mengelola bisnis, karena itulah ayah menyuruhku untuk menawarkan kesempatan emas ini padamu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Sasuke..."

BRAAAK! "Aku bilang tidak! Apa kau tuli, hah! BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke marah saat sebelumnya dia sempat membanting remote televisi ke dinding apartemen dan membuat benda pengontrol itu hancur berantakan.

Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit terkesan berlebihan. Namun dia tetap berusaha tenang menghadapi Sasuke. Karena bagaimana pun juga Itachi sudah hafal benar watak dan tabiat adiknya itu.

Jika Sasuke sudah tidak suka akan suatu hal, dia akan bersikeras menolaknya. Termasuk juga dengan rencana ayahnya yang ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Sharingan menggantikan dirinya yang sudah sibuk dengan perusahaan rekamannya.

"Pulanglah, Itachi. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Dan katakan pada ayah aku tak akan pernah bersedia untuk memimpin perusahaannya. Aku bukan boneka yang bisa seenaknya dikontrol dan disuruh melakukan ini itu. Aku suka dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang."

Itachi sejenak menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan besar itu, dia kembali berkata pada Sasuke yang mampu mempengaruhi jalan pikiran pemuda penggemar tomat itu.

"Memang tidak bisa dibenarkan juga jika kami memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai. Tapi...akan sangat percuma dan sia-sia jika kau menyandang nama Uchiha, namun tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berharga dan hanya bisa menjadi 'benalu'." kata Itachi dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Dan setelah berkata demikian, dia segera keluar dari apartemen mewah itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tersenyum kecut setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Benalu ya? Jadi aku hanyalah benalu bagi kalian. Sial!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tok...tok...tok...! Ketukkan pintu kamar akhirnya membangunkan Sakura dari tidur singkatnya. Dengan malas, dia pun keluar dari selimutnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengusiknya di waktu yang sepagi ini.

"Sasori-nii..." kata Sakura menyebut nama kakak laki-lakinya yang kini ada dihadapannya dan tengah tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak turun untuk sarapan? Apa kau sakit, hm?" tanya Sasori sambil memegang kening lebar Sakura untuk mengecek keadaannya yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura kembali mendekati ranjang bernuasa pinknya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sasori yang heran dengan kelakuan adik kesayangannya itu pun mengikuti Sakura dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang kini berbaring sambil membelakanginya.

"Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Kau tahu kan aku selalu ada untukmu?" kata Sasori sambil mengusap lembut rambut pink Sakura.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin ke sekolah. Bisakah Sasori-nii membantuku mengatakannya pada ayah dan ibu?" pinta Sakura, tapi masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sasori.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap begini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau benar-benar tidak sedang sakit kan?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar baik saja.

Sakura akhirnya bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Sasori. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sasori-nii tak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku hanya sedang ingin di rumah saja."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah jika itu mau-ini kenapa?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba dan memotong ucapannya sendiri saat tanpa sengaja mata hazelnya melihat ada tanda kemerahan menghiasi beberapa bagian ditubuh Sakura.

Dengan panik Sakura pun berusaha keras menutupi tanda kemerahan pada tubuhnya dengan selimut. Namun tindakannya ini justru memancing kecurigaan Sasori pada gadis cherry blossom itu. Apalagi setelah keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Sakura, yang menandakan bahwa kini dia sedang dalam keadaan gugup.

"Sakura, tanda kemerahan itu..."

"Ah, i...ini karena aku alergi udang." jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Alergi udang? Apa kau yakin?"

"Y...Ya, tentu saja. Kemarin malam Ino mengajakku untuk makan malam di rumahnya, dan tanpa sengaja aku mengkonsumsi makanan yang ada udangnya. Jadi akhirnya kulitku mengalami merah-merah seperti ini."

"Tapi sepertinya tanda kemerahan ditubuhmu bukan seperti terkena alergi, Sakura. Kemarilah, biar aku lihat." kata Sasori dan hendak mengarahkan tangannya untuk memastikan tanda kemerahan akibat apa yang melekat ditubuh adik kesayangannya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh tubuh Sakura, bungsu Haruno itu sudah terlebih dahulu menepisnya yang membuat Sasori terkejut dengan tindakannya.

"Sasori-nii tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian saat ini. Boleh kan?"

Awalnya Sasori sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Apalagi setelah dia perhatikan keadaan gadis pink itu tampak begitu rapuh. Namun karena ini keinginan Sakura untuk menyendiri, maka mau tak mau Sasori pun menurutinya dan memberi waktu Sakura untuk sendiri.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Hm, aku tahu. Terima kasih Sasori-nii." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dan Sasori pun segera keluar dari kamar Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Sebenarnya aku sungguh tak ingin melakukan ini. Membohongi kak Sasori dengan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, meski sesungguhnya aku saat ini dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak baik.

Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin membuat kak Sasori sedih karena diriku. Apalagi jika nantinya dia tahu apa yang sudah menimpaku. Biarlah semua penderitaan ini aku simpan sendiri dan aku cari sendiri jalan keluarnya. Karena aku benar-benar tak bisa membuat orang-orang yang aku sayangi ikut menderita juga karena aku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa untuk melakukannya.

**Normal POV**

'Maafkan aku Sasori-nii, aku terpaksa berbohong padamu. Semua ini aku lakukan karena aku menyayangimu.' kata Sakura dalam hati dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan air mata yang perlahan kembali jatuh dari mata emeraldnya.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasori hendak memasuki mobilnya saat tiba-tiba handphone dalam saku celananya bergetar beberapa kali yang menandakan ada telepon masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama, segera saja dia tekan tombol hijau untuk segera terhubung dengan pemilik nomor yang sama sekali belum dia kenal itu.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Maaf, apa benar sekarang aku sedang bicara dengan Haruno Sasori?" tanya seorang pria dari seberang telepon.

"Hm, ya. Aku Haruno Sasori. Aku sedang bicara dengan siapa ini?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Aku Yakushi Kabuto, dari perusahaan rekaman Mangekyou."

"Perusahaan Mangekyou? Lalu ada perlu apa kau menelpon? Aku rasa sebelumnya kita belum pernah mengenal kan?"

"Ada urusan penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Jika kau ada waktu, bisakah kita bertemu di cafe Silver hari ini?"

"Apa tidak bisa kita bicarakan lewat telepon saja? Aku rasa itu lebih efisien."

"Masalah ini terlalu panjang jika dibicarakan lewat telepon. Lagipula atasanku ingin sekali bertatap muka langsung denganmu. Karena itulah aku ingin kita bertemu hari ini juga. Bagaimana?" tanya Kabuto sekali lagi.

Sasori sejenak berpikir apakah dia memutuskan untuk bertemu Kabuto atau tidak. Dan setelah dia menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kabuto sekaligus untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya mengenai urusan penting yang hendak dibicarakan dengannya.

"Baiklah, jam berapa kita bertemu?"

"Jika bisa sekarang juga. Aku tunggu kurang lebih setengah jam dari sekarang."

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang juga aku kesana." kata Sasori kemudian menutup teleponnya dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat pertemuan.

**Cafe Silver**

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sasori pada kedua pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin menawarkan suatu kontrak yang menguntungkan untukmu. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya." jawab pria berkuncir dan bermata onyx, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kontrak? Kontrak apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kabuto..." kata Itachi pada pria berkacamata disampingnya, yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam koper hitamnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasori.

Sasori membuka berkas yang baru saja diserahkan padanya dan membaca isi yang yang terkandung didalamnya dengan seksama. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Sasori sudah bisa mengetahui apa maksud dari berkas-berkas yang ada didalam map berwarna biru tua itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Cukup menarik kan penawaran yang aku berikan? Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal jika menerimanya?" kata Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih aku? Padahal kita belum pernah mengenal satu sama lain kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang dirimu. Banyak rekan bisnisku yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat berbakat dalam bidang musik. Bahkan yang aku dengar dari mereka kau sering sekali mendapatkan penghargaan baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Atas rekomendasi itulah, aku berani untuk merekrutmu dan menjalin kerjasama denganmu." jelas Itachi sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang kini mulai dingin.

"Jika kau menerima penawaran ini, masa depan dan kariermu pasti akan terjamin. Kau pastinya sudah banyak mendengar tentang perusahaan kami kan? Ini adalah kesempatan emas untukmu yang belum tentu tidak akan datang dua kali." tambah Kabuto berusaha meyakinkan Sasori.

Sasori kembali memikirkan dengan serius penawaran yang diberikan kepadanya. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi dan Kabuto memang ada benarnya juga. Ini memang adalah kesempatan emas untuknya yang belum tentu akan datang dua kali.

Lagipula berkarier dalam bidang musik adalah impiannya sejak dulu yang selalu saja dia harapkan akan terwujud. Musik adalah jiwa dan raganya yang membuatnya seperti memiliki semangat lebih dalam menjalani kesehariannya. Dan tentunya jika Sasori bisa sukses dalam bidang ini Sakura pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Karena sejak dulu Sakura lah orang yang paling mendukung kegemarannya dalam bermusik ini dan selalu menyemangatinya bahwa suatu saat nanti impiannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan Sasori rasa inilah jawabannya. Jawaban akan semua mimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Dan tentunya dia tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya bukan?

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu, Sasori? Apa kau menerima penawaran kami ini? Kalau kau butuh waktu berpikir, kami bisa memberikannya padamu."

"Aku tidak butuh waktu untuk berpikir lagi." jawab Sasori yakin.

"Jadi maksudmu kau..."

"Aku menerima penawaran kalian ini." kata Sasori yang membuat kedua pria yang ada dihadapannya tersenyum puas.

"Aku sudah menduga kau pasti akan menerimanya. Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat datang di Taka. Kau resmi jadi vokalis kami sekarang." kata Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasori.

"Hn, terima kasih." jawab Sasori sambil membalas uluran tangan Itachi sebagai tanda resminya dia menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan rekaman terbesar di Konoha itu.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dua orang pria paruh baya tengah duduk berbincang sambil menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota Konoha. Sesekali, dari mulut keduanya keluar tawa-tawa renyah dan candaan yang menggambarkan betapa akrabnya kedua pria yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai seorang bisnis man itu.

"Jadi sekarang, kau juga bergerak dibidang pariwisata? Semakin luas saja area bisnis perusahaanmu. Benar-benar hebat!" puji pria berjas coklat ini pada pria bermata onyx dihadapannya.

"Ahahaha...kau ini terlalu membesar-membesarkan, Ishida. Sebenarnya bidang pariwisata ini juga baru aku mulai sekitar dua tahun. Jadi aku belum terlalu yakin akan prospeknya kedepan. Tapi aku berharap, bisnis dibidang pariwisata ini juga bisa sukses seperti halnya dengan bisnis-bisnisku yang lain." kata pria bermata onyx itu menanggapi komentar sahabat baiknya sambil memasukkan sesendok sup cream ke mulutnya.

"Lalu, kelak siapa yang akan meneruskan kerajaan bisnismu itu? Putra sulungmu ataukah putra bungsumu?"

"Itachi sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya sendiri. Dia punya sebuah perusahaan rekaman yang sudah terkenal di Konoha. Jadi penerusku pastilah bukan dia."

"Kalau begitu penerusmu pasti Sasuke. Kau pasti sudah mempersiapkannya untuk menggantikanmu kan?"

"Hah...anak itu. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sulit diatur dan tak mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Kalau begini, aku mana bisa mengharapkannya untuk menggantikan posisiku untuk memimpin perusahaan Sharingan." jawab Uchiha Fugaku dan kembali menikmati sup creamnya.

"Itu wajar saja, Fugaku. Anak muda memang tidak suka jika hidupnya dikekang dan dipaksa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Aku bisa memahaminya, karena aku juga punya seorang putra yang usianya sebaya dengan Sasuke. Dan dia juga tidak suka jika diatur." kata Haruno Ishida sambil menyeruput sedikit teh hijaunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar putri kecilmu? Apa dia baik-baik saja, hm?"

"Sakura sekarang bukan putri kecil lagi, Fugaku. Dia sekarang sudah tumbuh dan menjelma menjadi gadis cantik usia 18 tahun. Bahkan kecantikannya melebihi ibunya."

"Ahahaha...benarkah? Kalau begitu aku semakin penasaran saja dengannya dan sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu langsung. Tapi kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian lama kita kan, Ishida?" tanya Fugaku yang membuat Ishida mengernyit bingung.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa yang kau maksud?"

"Perjanjian untuk menjodohkan putrimu dengan putraku Sasuke. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya? Aku akan sangat kecewa sekali."

"Soal itu...sebenarnya aku belum membicarakannya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura itu masih terlalu muda untuk dijodohkan. Aku takutnya dia..."

"Kau jangan terlalu mencemaskan masalah itu. Aku yakin Sakura pasti akan menyukai Sasuke dan setuju menikah dengannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke itu pemuda yang tampan, pintar, dan juga berkharisma. Pastilah akan sangat sulit untuk menolak pesona putra bungsuku itu. Ahahaha..."

"Kau memang benar, Sasuke memang pemuda yang istimewa. Pasti akan sangat beruntung sekali jika memiliki suami seperti dia."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita atur sebuah pertemuan keluarga? Ini bisa dijadikan cara untuk mempertemukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Siapa tahu mereka nantinya bisa saling menyukai satu sama lain dan akhirnya setuju untuk menikah. Bagaimana menurutmu ideku ini? Bagus kan?"

"Ehm, aku setuju. Kalau begitu kita buat acara keluarga untuk mempertemukan keduanya. Dan semoga setelah pertemuan keluarga ini mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah."

"Bukan hanya semoga, Ishida. Tapi mereka memang harus menikah." kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review**

**Uchiha Randy : **Ini udh diupdate kak. Tp ga' bisa kilat ^^

**miyank :** Sudah dilanjut nih. Tp maaf agak lama. He3...

**Nana the GreenSparkle :** Ikan bakar cap Sasu? Kayaknya enak tuh *PLAAAK!*

**Khaylila Prayoga :** Chap baru update! Tp maaf ga' bisa asap. Review lg ya...

**Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru :** Sasuke ayam, rasanya pok...pok...pok...^^

**kyu's neli-chan :** Sasu mau digorok? Wah2 sadis bngt tuh. He3...

**SakuraNomiya :** Ga' bakal dihapus kok. Asal km review lg. He3...

**ninabobo :** Siap! Udh diupdate ^^

**Hime Ageha-sama :** Iya, ceritanya mantan Sasu itu mirip dengan Saku

**Mey Hanazaki :** Thankz udh di fav, review lg ya...

**Owlchan :** Udh update nih, review again ya...

**Chikwang :** Thankz udh bilang fic ini bagus. Bolehkah minta review lg?

**Poetry Celemoet :** Sudah update nih ^^

**Iya risaskey :** Biar ga' penasaran, udh aku update

**choco-momo :** Thankz untuk reviewnya, ini udh update

**Kamikaze Ayy :** He3...kabarku baik2 aja kok. Tp maaf nih, lg2 ngaret updatenya V^^

**Zura :** Pembalasan pasti akan datang, khukhukhu...

**Lamperouge** **:** Thankz udh bilang fic ini keren. Review lg ya...


End file.
